Just For Tonight
by Nazo no Shojo16
Summary: "Just for tonight?" She said with a weary smile. He slowly nodded his head and pulled the blankets back just for her. He laid their thinking about why she was doing this? Why was she torturing him like this? Why was she slowly killing him?"...read and review please! :)
1. Epilog

_**Just For Tonight.**_

"_**Just for tonight?" She said with a weary smile. He slowly nodded his head and pulled the blankets back just for her. He laid their thinking about why she was doing this? Why was she torturing him like this? Why was she slowly killing him?**_

**PROLOUGE.**

As they sat there talking he couldn't help but notice how her clear blue eyes kept roaming his face and how her voice always got a notch higher when she talked about him. Or how she wrinkled her nose whenever she smiled when he was around. She was utterly and unbelievably beautiful.

Katara was the most beautiful girl, correction, woman he had ever met. She was an amazing bender, she was hard headed and defiantly loved to have fun now that the war was over. He on the other hand couldn't understand what made her choose to stay with him in the Eastern Air temple. After all it was going to be only them in the entire thing besides Appa and Mo-Mo not to mention the other sky bison they found hidden in the deepest part of the temple that even Aang didn't know about.

As they continued to talk about restoring the Bison Stables for Appa and Kinjo, the name was Katara's idea, so they could possibly repopulate this air temple. At the mention of Appa and Kinjo having calves of their own Katara's eyes seemed to dim. Aang didn't know how badly she wanted children of her own and soon. It had been two years since the war was over and she was so sure now that it was over that her and Aang could still be together. He didn't know how much her heart ached when she saw children.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Surprise To Him But Not Her

Aang had been pestering Katara about why she wasnt sleeping well at night. The truth was, she couldn't sleep because her mind was filled with him. And it was like he wasn't sleeping becuase his mind was clouded... But not with the thoughts of her. It was a girl he had met in town and he found something strange about her... She was almost an exact lookalike of Katara... Sure her hair was slightly darker and her skin was much paler but other than that she had the same nose, eyes, same height even their dimples were in the same place.

It bothered Katara when he would bring up the mystery girl. She had an uneasy feeling about this girl and she didn't like her one bit. Aang had begun to hint at the fact but it didnt really speak clear to him why she didn't like her. Truth was she was jealous and she was trying to find a way to get his attention back to her and on their possible future.

"ugh what do i do?" Katara asked Suki.

Suki shrugged and was silently thinking before a devious smile crept onto her face.

"What?" Katara asked slyly

"Well..."

"WElll what!" The water bender asked excited.

"Well you could always have sex with him?!" Suki smiled wikedly.

"How on earth will i do that?" Katara asked with embarrasmet.

Sukis smile grew even more devious and bigger."Well give him some of this before he eats tonight and he wont be able to resist you." suki pulled a small black bottle out of her Kimono and handed it to Katara.

"What will it do?"

"It will make him want you so badly that he will have to act on his needs or you cann always tease him a little by walking around with swimming suit on or ask to sleep with him in his room or bed if it gets too 'cold'" She winked.

Katara blushed and smiled an akward smile. "o...okay"

Suki nodded, toning down her smile slightly, before walking away to meet Soka out in the courtyard.

later that night.

Katara was pacing wildly in her room.

"How in the hell am I going to go through with this?" She asked herself. Then just as she was about to call it quits a Water Tribe Messaging Owl flew through her open window.

It hooted and she jumped up with a small"EEEEP!"

it hooted again but she didnt jump. This time she walked over to it and took the small parchment wrapped around its leg. With a nother hoot it left.

_**Sorry for the cliffy ... But i mean i had to leave you guys guessing somehow right? I love all of you who have read and reviewed.. :) I promise to update by the middle of January Highschool is taking up a lot of my time right now and every chance i get i write i promise next chapter will be longer! 33 LOVE YA SO MUCH!**_

_**~~~~~~Tommy Girl2016 Out~~~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 2

Aang was flying around the corridors when he heard a blood curdling scream come from Katara's room. He immediately rushed to the ornately painted wooden door that led to her room. Without a second thought he flung the door open and rushed to a sobbing Katara's side. He turned her into his chest and held her there. She gripped onto his shirt relentlessly. He however rushed her out of the room when he saw what the seemingly harmless piece of parchment on the stone floor read.

"We're coming for you next, Katara." It was written in bloody ink.

He rushed her to his room in the next corridor, wanting to keep her as close as humanly possible. She was held in his arms bridal style and her arms were in an unforgiving vice grip around his neck, eve though she was unconscious (she exhausted herself and fainted). When he went to lay her on the large four poster bed her grip tightened and she whimpered like a dog that was just kicked in its ribs. He blushed with embarassment when he realized that she wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. So instead of causing her more emotional pain he decided, with a bit of caution and boiling blood, that he would just hold onto her in HIS bed for the WHOLE night. That is unless she woke up and told him to keep his distance.

Aang held Katara through the night, afraid to let go of her or to let her leave his side except for when she needed some space. His mind kept racing over the same thought over and over, "Someone wants her and her family dead."

"How can I protect you when even I don't know who it is threatening you and your family." He whispered to no one while his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

"Just stay with me Aang, I want you to promise me that you'll always stay with me!" Katara mumbled into his chest, pulling him closer to her as if he would just disappear into nothingness if she let go. She had woken up about an hour after being in his bed wih HIS arms wrapped around her protectively and caringly.

"Katara, nothing can or will keep me from being with you," he paused, placing a curled finger under her chin, so that he could look at her face and those beautiful blue ocean eyes that could make him crumble into dust with just one glance.

"Because you are the most important person to me, you're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

_**I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner guys! My life is going through a rough patch right now and I'm trying my damnedest to update these stories as much as possible!**_

_**Thanks for your loyalty and support guys :) I LOVE YU!**_


	4. Author note and clearing up stuff

_**A/N:****Okay guys I'm totally out of inspiration so if you have any good ideas...**_

_**also I have been getting very confused reviews on several different topics so I will explain them and if you are still confused don't be afraid to private message me **_

_**Okay now to explain**_

_**1) why Katara is thinking about sleeping with Aang : She is a little occ and no where did it say that she was going to go though with Suki's Idea.**_

_**2)Where are Soka and Suki : They are going between the Air temple, The south pole and Kioshi Island.**_

_**So I guess that's it guys I'll give you a little sneak peek of the chapter that i'm slowly working on and need a little help with.**_

Days had passed and nothing else had happened to make anything worse or better. Katara had been extremely jumpy and refused to go back to her room. So Aang had agreed that she would stay in his room until she felt safe enough to stay in her own room again. Tonight we find the two laying in Aang's bed. Him on his back with her head on his chest and his fingers drawing invisible patterns on her arm. Nothng was said between the two as they sat bathed in moonlight that made their skin glow ether-really...

_**So that's it guys hope you can help me out and that I cleared up some confusion :) the sooner I am given ideas he quicker the next chapter will be up.**_


End file.
